homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121215-Of Warnings and Insults
01:56:56 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:56 -- 01:57:49 GG: Miss. Lorcan. 01:57:54 TA: what do you even want with me this time..... 01:58:47 GG: As. It. Stands. I. Am. Taking. A. Moment. To.... Assess. How. Things. Have. Been. For. You. Since. We. Have. Talked.... 01:59:10 GG: If. Only. To. Make. Certain. That. You. Are. Well. Integrated. With. Your. Team. When. The. Time. Comes. 01:59:18 TA: oh so the high.... and mighty violet cares about me at last?..... 01:59:37 GG: I. Have. A. Name. That. I. Have. Already. Given. You. 01:59:55 TA: i know that..... 02:00:23 TA: serios..... 02:00:27 TA: happy?..... 02:00:32 GG: Much. Better. 02:00:52 TA: i'm rolling.... my eyes, i.... hope you know..... 02:01:13 GG: Noted. 02:01:27 TA: ugh......... 02:02:29 GG: As. It. Stands. Do. You. Understand. The. Full. Situation. You. Will. Be. Coming. Into? The. Twinks. And. Horror. Terrors. And. The. 20. Planets? 02:02:47 TA: there's 20.... of them?..... 02:02:52 GG: Yes. 02:02:54 TA: i just.... knew there were.... planets..... 02:02:57 TA: not numbers......... 02:03:05 TA: eribus and i don't.... talk about the game that much?..... 02:03:13 GG: It. Was. One. Planet. Per. Player.... 02:03:28 TA: no one told me how many players there were either..... 02:03:51 GG: Well. We. Are. Already. Missing. Quite. A. Number.... 02:04:11 GG: But. The. Planets. May. Yet. Need. To. Be. Explored.... 02:04:13 TA: well that's news to me......... 02:04:31 GG: As. It. Stands. You. Are. Stepping. In. For. One. Of. The. Missing.... 02:04:46 GG: Even. If. You. Are. Not. An. Official. Player. In. All. This. 02:04:49 TA: i figure antera, since that....'s who's hive i.... was in?..... 02:04:57 GG: Yes. 02:04:59 TA: and since she and i share the.... same caste..... 02:05:03 GG: Also. Yes. 02:05:38 GG: Though. Admittedly. Amongst. So. Few. Caste. Has. Relatively. Little. Meaning. As. I. Have. Been. Told.... 02:05:59 TA: i'm just..... 02:06:01 TA: not listening to that..... 02:06:27 GG: Listen. To. It. Or. Not. Your. Life. Is. In. The. Hands. Of. Others. The. Majority. Of. Which. Are. Of. A. Lower. Caste. 02:06:48 GG: Or. Even. Of. A. Different. Species. 02:06:58 TA: the different.... species.... things..... 02:07:00 TA: ugh..... 02:07:01 TA: humans..... 02:07:10 TA: that just sounds uncomfortable...., not going.... to lie..... 02:07:46 GG: Not. Uncomfortable.... Definitely.... Not. Good. Leaders. For. The. Post. Part.... 02:08:01 TA: that.... doesn't.... surprise me at all actually..... 02:08:46 GG: The. Few. That. Are. Not. Quick. To. Panic. Feel. Overconfident. 02:09:04 TA: that....'s not uncommon with the.... weaker ones..... 02:09:25 GG: Nontheless. They. Are. Vital. To. This. Game. As. The. Rest. Of. Us. 02:10:00 GG: Especially. With. The. Powers. That. All. Of. The. Players. Are. Afforded.... 02:10:06 TA: let's find out if i'm an actual.... player in this or if i'm just screwed over..... 02:10:10 TA: by fate again..... 02:10:27 GG: You.... Might. Actually. Be. A. Player? 02:10:30 GG: That. Is. News. To. Me. 02:10:44 TA: libby didn....'t.... give me.... an answer.... either way..... 02:11:28 GG: Well. If. You. Are. Then. Your. Chance. Of. Surviving. This. Game. May. Yet. Be. Managable.... 02:11:59 TA: oh.... good..... 02:12:34 TA: i might actually be.... around long.... enough.... to meet eribus..... 02:12:51 GG: Considering. He. Is. On. The. Team. You. Are. Assigned. To. I. Would. Hope. So. 02:13:37 TA: oh he.... is?..... 02:13:40 TA: i mean..... 02:13:48 TA: i kind of figured since aaisha was bothering.... him..... 02:14:07 GG: Bothering. Him? 02:14:13 TA: yes..... 02:14:29 GG: Aside. From. Her. Moment. Of. Rage. I. Hardly. Think. She. Is. Bothering. Him. 02:14:37 TA: i didn't mean bothering him..... 02:14:40 TA: like..... 02:14:42 TA: bothering him like that?..... 02:15:01 GG: Then. Be. More. Direct. With. Your. Words. 02:15:10 TA: i'll get to it in.... a.... seconde..... 02:15:14 TA: second*..... 02:15:20 TA: she was bothering him about being in a.... quad with me..... 02:15:27 TA: which is.... none of her business..... 02:15:52 GG: .... 02:16:33 GG: I. Am. Suddenly. Understanding. A. Few. Conversations. Better. In. Regards. To. Mr. Moirai.... 02:16:42 TA: finish crumbs are my.... thing, thank you..... 02:16:55 TA: oh great not you.... too..... 02:17:11 TA: why are quads suddenly.... everyone's business?..... 02:18:39 GG: I. Am. Not. Making. It. My. Business.... Unless. You. Are. Interfering. With. Miss. Aaisha. Or. Miss. Libby. With. Your. Quadrants. I. Have. No. Care. Who. You. Take. Up. As. One. Of. Your. Quadrants. 02:19:00 TA: why would i even.... bother.... with libby..... 02:19:12 GG: I. Did. Not. Mean. In. That. Manner. 02:19:13 TA: as for aaisha..... 02:19:23 TA: the only.... common ground we have is the clown thing..... 02:19:55 GG: Clown. Thing? The. Traditional. Aspects. Of. Many. Purple. Bloods. You. Mean? 02:20:53 TA: the weird.... religion of most.... of my caste.... yes..... 02:21:22 TA: clowns are gross......... 02:21:50 GG: Of. That. I. Agree. As. Well. 02:22:14 TA: so aaisha and i.... agreed not the bring the religion back because no..... 02:23:01 TA: i don't want them back.......... 02:23:26 GG: I. Would. Imagine. Anyone. Who. Did. Would. Be. Rather. Mentally. Damaged.... 02:23:35 TA: you'd be.... surprised actually..... 02:23:40 TA: they usually.... were...... 02:23:56 TA: one.... of my neighbors was..... 02:24:38 TA: and hoo boy did he.... creep.... me out...... 02:24:49 GG: Then. You. Have. My. Deepest. Sympathies. In. That. Regard.... 02:26:03 TA: not like you ever.... had to deal with us..... 02:26:33 GG: Occasionally. On. A. Few. Excursions.... 02:27:00 TA: okay..... 02:27:03 TA: so you did deal with us..... 02:27:22 TA: but.... did.... you ever try telling.... one of the stoned assholes to get out of your lawnring....?..... 02:27:27 TA: it doesn't work..... 02:28:49 GG: I. Would. Not. Need. To. Think. Of. It. Until. I. Had. Constructed. My. Study.... The. Idiots. Would. Have. Likely. Drowned.... 02:29:07 TA: exactly......... 02:29:19 TA: which would have done.... everyone a great service..... 02:29:21 TA: but yet..... 02:29:37 TA: want.... to.... know what made it all worse?..... 02:29:51 TA: the chucklevoodoos.... those fuckers had..... 02:30:29 GG: I. Had. Been. Fortunate. Enough. To. Avoid. That.... 02:30:56 TA: well aren't.... you just the most special violet there is....!..... 02:32:20 TA: stupid fucking seadwellers..... 02:32:51 GG: Hardly. Stupid.... I. Am. Quite. Well. Read. 02:33:11 TA: i think that was the heaviest sigh i have ever done..... 02:33:22 TA: not.... stupid in the sense of ignorant..... 02:33:41 TA: however much i would like to insult your intelligence..... 02:33:47 TA: that's not what i mean..... 02:33:57 GG: I. Think. That. Does. Say. Enough. 02:35:46 TA: moving on from your literalness..... 02:35:58 TA: has your curiosity been satisfied.... or are you.... going to keep asking questions......... 02:36:03 TA: and making me dislike you more than i.... already do..... 02:37:36 GG: Well. We. Did. Stray. From. The. Topic. At. Hand.... Which. Was. Assessing. If. You. Did. Know. The. Full. Scale. Of. Everything. Regarding. The. Currently. Situation. With. The. Game.... Like. The. Involvement. And. Identity. Of. The. Twinks.. 02:38:06 TA: do you.... expect me to.... remember everything i....'ve been told?..... 02:38:27 TA: but.... i don't think anyone.... has told.... me about them..... 02:38:48 GG: Well. You. Already. Know. Miss. Libby.... 02:39:18 TA: oh..... 02:39:24 TA: so another alien species......... 02:39:28 TA: i guess?..... 02:39:39 GG: Yes.... And. All. Four. Of. Them. Gods.... 02:40:01 TA: i.... think eribus mentioned something about gods..... 02:40:31 TA: but i guess that's why she.... looks like that...... 02:41:21 GG: Look. Like. What? 02:41:31 TA: well..... 02:41:42 TA: how should i put it......... 02:41:49 TA: hmm..... 02:41:50 GG: Carefully. 02:49:35 TA: she looks like a bookworm.... that's stuck in the archives......... 02:49:45 TA: how.... long has she even been there..... 02:50:20 GG: A. Few. Thousand. Sweeps.... 02:50:30 TA: oh......... 02:50:38 TA: so you're matesprits with a hag then?..... 02:50:47 GG: SHE. IS. NO. HAG. 02:51:30 TA: are your eyes working right..... 02:51:31 TA: because..... 02:51:32 TA: hag..... 02:52:21 GG: Obviously. Your. Eyes. Are. The. Ones. Needing. Adjusting.... There. Is. Not. A. Blemish. On. Her. 02:52:37 TA: you don't have to have blemishes to.... be.... an old hag......... 02:53:26 GG: She. Certainly. Does. Not. Act. Like. One. Either. If. That. Is. What. You. Are. Implying. 02:53:47 TA: are you..... 02:53:57 TA: are you talking about pailing habits......... 02:54:03 GG: What? 02:54:55 GG: W.....What? For. One. Who. Blushes. At. The. Mere. Mention. Of. Redroms. You. Are. Quite.... Lewd.... 02:55:12 TA: i was.... asking what you were talking about!..... 02:55:18 TA: how is.... that being lewd!..... 02:55:36 TA: as.... for my blushing at redroms pardon me for being rightfully embarrassed!..... 02:56:52 TA: it's not like you.... and libby didn't just throw that.... one in my face on your way.... out of.... my.... room..... 02:58:22 GG: We. Did. Not. Throw. Anything. In. Any. Regards.... And. It. Will. Be. Any. Wonder. How. You. Will. Handle. An. Encounter. With. The. Other. Twinks. If. You. Can. Not. Handle. Tame. Expressions. Of. One'S. Love. For. Another. In. Your. Prescense.... 03:02:14 TA: that was not even remotely.... tame..... 03:03:17 TA: tame is what eribus.... and i do..... 03:03:37 GG: If. It. Is. A. Crime. To. Refer. To. One'S. Loved. Ones. As. Simply. "My. Love." Then. I. Can. Not. Wait. For. Your. Reaction. To. Scarlet. Should. You. Ever. Have. That. Misfortune. And. She. Is. Still. Up. To. Her. Tricks. 03:03:58 TA: there were hints of things more..... 03:04:12 TA: respiteblock worthy......... 03:04:19 TA: with.... what she said to you..... 03:07:40 TA: it was.... disgustingly red.... and really obvious that it wasn....'t just to talk..... 03:08:47 GG: There. Was. Nothing. Disgustingly. Red. About. It.... And. Such. A. Crime. It. Must. Seem. To. You. To. Simply. Excuse. Ourselves. With. That.... 03:09:51 TA: there are better ways.... to excuse yourself than respiteblock talk..... 03:11:50 GG: Oh. Please. You. Were. Squirming. Well. Before. There. Was. Even. The. Mention. Of. Leaving. For.... Well.... 03:12:17 TA: because of the books.... and you know that......... 03:12:30 GG: That. Was. Not. What. You. Were. "Ew."Ing. About. 03:12:51 TA: the blatant.... redflirting was frankly disgusting okay?..... 03:14:17 GG: Perhaps. You. Should. Just. Grow. Up. A. Little. Bit.... And. For. That. Matter. Avoid. Any. Conversation. With. Scarlet. Lest. You. Likely. Feel. Ready. To. Vomit. If. You. Thought. What. Was. Between. Myself. And. Miss. Libby. To. Be. Disgusting. 03:15:27 TA: if i can avoid any kind of.... quad talk i'd be so happy i.... might actually smile for once..... 03:16:14 GG: And. Again. We. Have. Strayed. Away.... Libby. We. Both. Know. You. Know.... As. For. The. Other. Three. Twinks.... 03:16:44 GG: Which. Is. To. Say. We. Are. Moving. Away. From. The. Topic. Of. Quadrants.... 03:16:46 TA: the conversations never go where i want.... them to..... 03:17:05 GG: And. Where. Would. You. Want. That. Particular. Topic. To. Go? 03:17:08 TA: i'd be happy.... to leave quadrants.... out of the rest of any kind.... of.... conversation with you..... 03:17:23 TA: just.... get to the point......... 03:17:46 GG: I. Would. Easily. Do. So. If. Did. Not. Have. Annoying. Interludes. Inbetween. 03:18:27 TA: then.... type out what you want to.... say so.... i can get back.... to something more important..... 03:19:31 GG: The. Three. Twinks.... Vigil.... A. More. Beast. Like. Twink.... He. Can. Teleport. Anywhere. And. Is. Extremely. Strong.... He. Has. Caused. Two. Deaths. At. Least. And. Ripped. Off. Mr. Moirai'S. Arms.... And. He. Answers. To. Scarlet.... 03:20:03 GG: Scarlet.... She. Can. Control. Your. Mind.... Make. You. Think. You. Are. Helplessly. In. Love. With. You. Or. Anyone. That. She. Chooses. 03:20:26 GG: Speaking. Of. Which. Download. This. 03:20:36 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG sent ScarletBlock.exe -- 03:20:45 TA: what does that do..... 03:21:07 GG: It. Keeps. Her. From. Directly. Contacting. You. 03:21:20 TA: why.... would she contact me..... 03:21:26 GG: And. From. Spying. On. Your. Logs. 03:21:37 TA: most of the others don....'t.... even know i exist yet i thin..... 03:21:39 TA: think*..... 03:21:45 GG: Hopefully. She. Will. Not. Have. A. Reason. To. Contact. You. Ever. 03:21:57 TA: are you saying i should be afraid.... of.... her..... 03:22:24 GG: Her. Ability. To. Control. Others. Is. Extremely. Strong.... 03:22:35 TA: well alright then......... 03:22:45 GG: Well. Beyond. The. Abilities. Of. Any. Of. Our. Race. 03:22:52 -- teasingAsperity TA download of ScarletBlock.exe has started -- 03:23:15 TA: i don't.... know of anyone other than cobalts that.... could.... control others..... 03:23:24 TA: even the chucklevoodoos couldn't do.... that, i don't think..... 03:23:33 GG: Well. She. Most. Certainly. Can. 03:24:03 TA: if they're actual gods that doesn....'t.... really seem to be something they couldn....'t do......... 03:24:35 GG: As. It. Stands. There. May. Be. A. Few. Things. She. Can. Not. Do.... Like. Leave. The. Moon. Of. Derse.... 03:24:44 GG: And. That. Brings. Us. To. The. Final. Twink. 03:24:46 GG: Jack. 03:25:00 GG: He. Is. The. Worst. Of. The. Three.... 03:25:21 GG: He. Has. A. Complete. Control. Over. Time. 03:25:32 TA: that is.... scary yes..... 03:26:17 GG: I. Do. Not. Even. Know. The. Full. Extent. Of. Everything. He. Does. But. I. Have. Heard. What. He. Has. Done.... 03:26:36 TA: from what.... i've gathered......... 03:26:40 TA: don't fuck around the.... gods......... 03:26:45 TA: around with the*..... 03:27:09 GG: Precisely.... Unfortunately. They. All. Seem. To. Wish. To. "Fuck. Around." With. Us.... Literally. Some. Of. Time. With. Scarlet.... 03:27:41 TA: well..... 03:27:43 TA: great..... 03:27:47 TA: that....'s wonderful.... news thanks......... 03:28:28 GG: I. Had. Not. Intended. This. To. Be. Wonderful. News.... Merely. A. Statement. Of. The. Situation. 03:28:48 GG: And. It. Would. Be. Better. For. You. To. Know. It. Now. Than. To. Find. Out. About. It. On. Your. Own. 03:29:06 TA: sarcasm serios.... please get with the times......... 03:29:40 GG: .... 03:29:44 TA: i don't think.... eribus would let me do anything outrageously stupid..... 03:30:09 TA: except for maybe punching someone in the face?..... 03:30:09 GG: No. He. Has. Certainly. Learned. His. Own. Lesson. About. Angering. Them. 03:30:25 GG: And. Definitely. Do. Not. Do. That. With. Scarlet. Unless. You. Wish. To. Deal. With. Vigil. 03:30:36 TA: why would i punch her in the face..... 03:30:40 TA: she.... hasn't done.... anything to me..... 03:31:20 GG: It. Has. Come. Up. Twice. So. Far.... 03:31:27 GG: For. Good. Reasons. Both. Times. 03:31:39 TA: let me put it this way serios..... 03:31:46 TA: i don't.... want to punch the gods in the face..... 03:31:49 GG: Good. 03:31:59 TA: except for libby sometimes when i think about the book thing..... 03:32:14 GG: She. Can. Just. As. Easily. Destroy. You. As. They. Can. 03:32:35 TA: i want to punch.... you in the face, nyarla, and maybe aaisha...... 03:32:39 TA: it's all up in the.... air to be real..... 03:32:56 GG: Somehow. I. Doubt. You. Would. Be. Even. Able. To. 03:33:23 TA: and why is.... that my dear sweet seadwelling asshole?..... 03:34:56 GG: You. Are. Too. Unfocused.... 03:35:08 TA: unfocused..... 03:35:10 TA: explain..... 03:35:30 GG: How. To. Put. This..... 03:38:05 GG: You. Lack. The. Mental. Fortitude. To. Either. Be. Reasonable. With. Others. Nor. Even. The. Ability. To. Stay. On. Topic.... Infact. The. Majority. Of. The. Straying. Is. Often. You. Going. Into. The. Topic. That. You. Constantly. Mention. Hating.... 03:38:59 TA: well aren't you.... just so smart!..... 03:39:43 TA: there are a lot of reasons.... i don't stay on topic..... 03:39:48 TA: none of which i'm going to.... tell you..... 03:39:55 TA: and as for.... going towards the quad talk..... 03:40:08 TA: well let's just.... leave it at.... it makes me embarrassed but i don't hate it....?..... 03:40:15 TA: it's gross to.... see in person..... 03:42:46 TA: also..... 03:42:58 GG: Regardless. Even. Discounting. Your. Mental. Fortitude. To. Remain. On. Task. You. Also. Do. Not. Know. How. To. Follow. Through. With. It. Properly.... While. I. Admire. The. Directness. That. You. Declare. Yourself. To. Be. A. Theif. To. Do. Declare. Youself. As. One. With. The. Stolen. Goods. Is. Foolish. 03:43:53 TA: while i do steal i don't make a habit.... of.... lying about it once i'm caught..... 03:44:05 TA: unless.... it....'s a lowblood and then they can.... just fuck.... off..... 03:44:40 TA: plus i.... do know.... when i'm.... outmatched..... 03:45:31 GG: That. Knowledge. At. Least. Will. Also. Help. To. Keep. You. Alive. Then. 03:46:03 TA: surprise surprise.... he says something nice..... 03:46:30 GG: Clearly. Far. More. Than. You. Are. Capable. Of. 03:46:43 TA: usually yes......... 03:47:01 TA: just because i was asked to tone down the murdery hatred thing..... 03:47:06 TA: doesn....'t mean i will..... 03:48:14 GG: I. Do. Not. Care. If. You. Keep. To. That. Hatred. But. If. You. Murder. Anyone. I. Will. See. To. It. To. Have. Your. Head. Impaled. On. My. Glaive. 03:48:41 TA: there you go again with taking me literally..... 03:48:59 TA: the key word on that.... one.... was hatred...... 03:49:20 GG: Then. Leave. It. At. That. And. Be. Direct. 03:49:36 TA: just.... because you don....'t understand.... sarcasm doesn't.... mean i'm going.... to stop..... 03:50:10 TA: you take everything too seriously, serios..... 03:50:18 GG: DO. NOT. USE. THAT. WORD. 03:50:24 TA: seriously...... 03:50:31 TA: ?..... 03:50:42 GG: Yes. That. Word. 03:50:59 TA: but serios, seriously and serious.... are the best words there are!..... 03:51:23 GG: .... 03:51:26 TA: you.... can't seriously expect me to stop using them....!..... 03:53:31 TA: in all seriousness...., serios, what do you want me to do?..... 03:53:36 TA: start being serious?..... 03:54:06 TA: start being completely and perfectly serious?..... 03:55:24 GG: Not. That. Word.... Or. The. Other.... You. Insignificant. Short. Bumbling. Churl. 03:55:55 TA: did.... i make the.... serious violet.... turn violent?..... 03:56:26 TA: did i make the perfect seadweller just like the lowly landdwellers?..... 03:58:29 TA: also don't call me short...., asshole.......... 03:58:31 GG: It. Would. Be. Quite. Hard. To. Be. As. Low. As. You. 03:58:48 TA: give.... it time and i'll make sure you're a lot shorter than.... me..... 03:59:43 GG: There. Would. Not. Be. All. The. Time. In. The. World. For. Such. A. Feat. To. Happen.... Which. Is. Amazing. As. It. Is. Considering. The. Usual. Size. Of. A. Purple. Blood. 04:00:18 TA: oh go fuck your hag of a matesprit..... 04:00:27 TA: i'm not done growing..... 04:01:00 GG: Are. You. Quite. Certain? You. Seem. Rather. Stunted. 04:01:30 TA: i haven....'..... 04:01:38 TA: haven....'t hit.... the growth spurt sweeps yet..... 04:01:39 TA: give it time..... 04:03:00 GG: There. Is. None. Who. Would. Have. The. Paitience. Nor. The. Time. 04:03:39 GG: And. Mine. Can. Be. Better. Spent. 04:03:43 TA: for someone who has the second longest lifespan you'd think you....'d have more patience than you seem to have..... 04:04:16 TA: doing what..... 04:04:19 TA: spending time with that hag?..... 04:04:50 GG: Again. She. Is. No. Hag. And. I. Have. Need. To. Find. A. Missing. Compatriot.... 04:05:06 GG: This. Interlude. Has. Gone. On. Enough. 04:05:15 TA: oh good.... am.... i going to get some.... peace?..... 04:05:19 TA: is that what you....'re saying......... 04:05:38 GG: I. Hardly. Expect. There. Is. Peace. Whereever. You. Are. 04:05:55 TA: sitting in my room in the.... archives is actually very peaceful.... so fuck you?..... 04:06:10 GG: Remember. What. Little. You. Can. Of. What. I. Warned. You. About. 04:06:19 TA: rude..... 04:06:28 GG: As. If. You. Are. Not. 04:06:30 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 04:06 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorcan